Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{6}{8q} + \dfrac{-8}{8q}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{6 - 8}{8q}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-2}{8q}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $x = \dfrac{-1}{4q}$